


Busy Like Beautiful Women Often Are

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for Morgana to dress, Arthur decided to occupy his time by flirting with Gwen. Pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy Like Beautiful Women Often Are

Arthur leaned against Morgana's bedpost, impatiently waiting for her to get ready. She was behind her screen, making herself look beautiful -leaving him with nothing to do but stand there as Morgana's maid made her bed.

Morgana's maid!

The thought struck him like a bolt of lightning. He smiled.

Turning around, he faced Morgana's maid -Guinevere, he reminded himself. Oh, she was rather beautiful. Her hair was nice for a servant’s and her skin clean. She even had nice teeth beyond those lovely full lips. Father would disapprove, of course, but he had to do something to pass the time.

"Guinevere," he said.

Guinevere didn't even glance up at him. "Sire," she said, picking up a pillow.

"How are you today?" he asked. "Busy, undoubtedly. Beautiful women often are."

Guinevere glanced up at him.

Arthur expected her to blush.

She simply looked a little confused, as if worried he'd lost his eyesight or gone mad. She lifted the pillow to her chest and turned away from him.

Arthur watched her go, slightly put out at her dismissal.

No one had ever dismissed him before -besides Morgana and his father but they were family. Gwen was a servant. She should be swooning.

"Ready!" Morgana declared.

Arthur turned to see her dressed in a blue dress, looking stunning as always. "Took you long enough," he said, pushing away from the bedpost to go towards her.

Morgana rolled her eyes at him and glanced towards Guinevere. "He wasn't too much of a hassle, was he, Gwen?" Morgana asked. "I could hit him for you, if you wish."

"No, thank you, my lady," Gwen said, returning to the bed with a new pillow. "It wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

Morgana smiled at Gwen. "I doubt there's very little you couldn't handle, Gwen," she said, linking her arm through Arthur's.

Morgana dragged Arthur out of her room then, leaving him to muse on why Gwen had not taken to him. All the girls did. Even Morgana on occasion gave him that look women got when they saw something they liked. Gwen had barely even batted an eyelash.

"Strange," Arthur muttered to himself.

"Um?" Morgana asked.

"Oh, nothing," Arthur said absently, glancing back towards the stairwell they had just descended -stairs that led back to Morgana's chambers where Gwen sat on Morgana's bed, brow furrowed as she tried to figure out why on earth Prince Arthur had called her beautiful.


End file.
